A combine head is the structure mounted on the front of a combine harvester to gather grain and non-grain crop materials, separate them from the ground or stalks, and convey them to a combine processing section that is typically disposed inside the vehicle itself. The processing section in the vehicle separates crop materials from a stalk or cob as is appropriate.
One common style of combine head is one used to harvest corn, and therefore is called a corn head. Corn heads typically include a laterally-extending frame (relative to movement of the combine) to cover multiple crop rows, that cradles a laterally-extending auger trough configured to receive ears of corn. The auger trough directs them to a center portion of the head where they are then conveyed backward through a central opening in the corn head to the processing section of the combine vehicle. The frame also supports an auger for rotation slightly above the lower surface of the trough. Flights on the auger engage ears of corn that are dumped into the trough and convey them to the central portion of the corn head where they are removed from the corn head for in field processing by the processing section of the vehicle.
Row units are fixed to a leading edge of the troughs in a spaced-apart arrangement extending across the width of the corn head. Each row unit is configured to gather and harvest ears of corn from a single row of corn stalks as the combine travels through the field. Each row unit separates the ears of corn from the cornstalk itself and deposits the ears in the leading edge of the trough directly behind each row unit.
Corn-harvesting is a robust process in which there is a great deal of shaking, banging and jostling. All of this activity causes individual corn grains and other plant matter to become separated from the ears of corn and to become bunched in various portions of the corn head, stuck in corners, even to rest in the bottom of the auger troughs in the space between the auger flights and the trough.
All this material must be cleaned out of the corn head between harvesting sessions for a variety of reasons. First, the corn residue left in the corn head, like any plant matter, is subject to fungus, mold, parasites, and rot. It is necessary to remove this plant matter from the corn head before it has a chance to grow the relevant species of parasitic contamination. Second, corn kernels from one variety of corn can contaminate other varieties of corn that are subsequently harvested by the corn head. Third, residual plant matter attracts moisture and can build up on the corn head surfaces, decay the paint and cause rust.
One of the prime places for plant matter to be left in the corn head is in the bottom of the trough. Furthermore, plant matter from higher surfaces is washed down into the trough whenever farmers clean their equipment with water hoses or a power washer.
To permit the combined water and plant matter to leave the combine head during cleaning, some manufacturers have provided corn heads with a small opening in one of the end sheets of the corn head. “End sheets” are the two vertical walls that are bolted, welded or otherwise fixed to both outer ends of the corn head frame and trough to close off the ends of the trough.
While these openings have been somewhat useful, they have not provided for the complete removal of plant matter from the auger trough because they must be made small enough to minimize crop loss during harvesting operations. In addition, combines having one of the small openings in one end sheet require all the plant material to be pushed to the end sheet of the corn head having the opening. If the combine is on uneven ground, or for any reason is tilted away from the end sheet having the opening, water naturally runs away from the opening and naturally carries the plant matter with it. As a result, extra effort and time must be taken during cleanout to force the water uphill and out the opening.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for cleaning out the auger troughs of combine heads that provides better access and does not retain as much residual plant matter. What is also needed is an apparatus for cleaning out the auger troughs of combine heads that is usable regardless of the orientation of the combine head itself.